


a house with a tree in the yard (eternity, with you)

by panchampion



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panchampion/pseuds/panchampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the rinharurin christmas exchange! prompt: rin and haru looking at christmas lights throughout town and reminiscing about their past and how they came into each other's life, while holding hands. possibly them also planning their holidays/relationship for the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	a house with a tree in the yard (eternity, with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaWeedHead14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWeedHead14/gifts).



> hi! i just want to thank my recipient for this prompt! i had a lot of fun with it. i love writing overly sappy stuff like this. i really hope you enjoy reading!! merry christmas and happy holidays to all, and please enjoy the read :)

Rin arrived at Haruka's house promptly at seven o'clock with a ridiculously infuriating grin on his face and cheeks flushed red from the chill of the wind when he asked, "ready to go, Haru?"

Haruka offered no more than a grunt in reply as he hid his smile by bending to pick up and put on his shoes. Once he stepped out the door and shut it behind Rin threaded his arm through Haruka's and began to tug him along in the direction of the train station.

The train ride into the city was quiet but comfortable, and neither of them felt any pressing urge to talk about anything in particular. The car was empty, save for them, so Haruka took advantage of the privacy and rested his head gently on Rin's shoulder. With nothing else to do, Rin took to fidgeting with the threadbare, fraying cuff of Haruka's coat sleeve. Haruka's breathing was steady and deep, and Rin almost thought he had fallen asleep. He smiled a little at the thought, but then Haruka ruined it by swatting Rin's hands away and grumbling, "quit being annoying."

Rin smiled even wider and wrapped an arm around Haruka's shoulders instead, which his boyfriend snuggled happily into. He could feel Haruka's irritation dissipate, and the rest of the trip was smooth and relaxing.

Arriving in the city was a lot more hectic than the train ride there. Though not many people had been coming from their direction, it was obvious that people from a lot other towns were there to see the city’s annual festival of lights. The train station was crowded, and getting off of the platform was a struggle. Haruka hated crowds and followed closely behind Rin with a tight-lipped scowl on his face. Noticing his distress, Rin grabbed Haruka’s coat sleeve and walked a little faster. It took a bit of effort, but soon enough they were out of the crowd and headed in the direction of downtown.

Haruka pulled the flier for the event from his jacket pocket, turning it over to the back where a map of the city was printed. With a bit of confusion, and maybe a bit of bickering, they eventually found their way to the road where the festival was taking place. Beyond the admission gates, thousands of Christmas lights glittered so bright, not a star in the sky was visible. What might have been miles of shining wires were strung all over storefronts, bike racks, trees, bushes, even the street signs. Not an inch was left dark. Glancing over at his boyfriend, Haruka was glad to see Rin alive with excitement. His eyes were wide with anticipation, lips spread in a joyful grin.

They paid the small fee to get in and allowed the man in the booth to snap little bands around their wrists before stepping onto the main road. They were instantly enveloped in the warm glow of hundreds of lights, casting multicolored, softly flickering splashes of light onto their bodies. Rin’s wind tousled hair was set alight with shifting golden, blue and green hues and his face was glowing, lit up with more than just pure wonder. The usual red glow of his cheeks was amplified under the light. His lips were parted in awe and Haruka wanted to kiss him so badly that he had to turn away to restrain himself.

“What are you pouting about?” Rin whispered cheekily, and Haruka could already see the almost conspiratorial smile that would be spreading across Rin’s lips. He tried to refuse to turn and face him for confirmation, yet Rin was having none of that, and Haruka’s chin felt chilled where Rin’s cold fingers suddenly pressed into his jaw and turned Haruka’s head back to face him. With Rin’s lips stretching cutely over sharp, white teeth, he was even more kissable. Haruka huffed. “Aw, at least try to act like you’re having fun!” Rin teased, leaning forward. Haruka’s eyes widened and his cheeks felt a little redder than before, not because of the cold.

Rin pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and darted away again, and it was impossible for Haruka to conceal his smile. Rin laughed as Haruka’s emotions warred with each other across his face, trying and failing to school his relentless smile into a frown. “If you don’t stop frowning,” Rin threatened, “I’ll have to kiss you again.”

“Rin! People will see!”

“Maybe that’s the point,” Rin said with a wink, and promptly turned to continue walking down the road, tugging Haruka along beside him. Haruka shook his head, knowing that in around three more seconds, Rin’s face would likely be redder than his hair and he will want nothing more than to take back what he just said. _What an idiot_ , he thought with a fond grin.

Walking down the main street was surprisingly pleasant, given all of the people around them. Once he got over his bout of embarrassment, Rin was smiling like a little kid, animatedly gesturing to all the displays he liked. They walked close together, their arms arms pressed against each other from shoulder to wrist and hands brushing as they walked. To anyone else, it looked like a result of the crowded street, two friends huddled together to avoid running into strangers. But Haruka reveled in Rin’s closeness and his face got a little redder every time the backs of their hands touched. It was so pleasant, so warm. He hadn't felt this happy on Christmas in a long time.

He thought about all the years he spent Christmas at the Tachibana’s house, surrounded by the kindness and warmth of Makoto’s all too generous family yet never quite feeling like he belonged. Makoto's parents were so nice and accommodating, but it had still felt all wrong. Everyone else who was supposed to love him was gone. His parents were gone. His grandmother was gone. And most importantly, _Rin_ was gone. He thought about all the worried smiles and the way they were so gentle with him, and it feeling like it should have been a lot harder to be as sad as he was on Christmas. But none of that mattered, because he _had_ been sad, and no amount of loving gazes from parents that aren't your own can fix that.

He thought about all the nights he spent wondering if Rin got to be at home with his family for Christmas, or if he stayed in Australia. When he was little, he used to wonder if calling him on Christmas had ever even crossed Rin’s mind, if he wanted to visit, send a letter, a card, _something_ , but clearly that was not the case, as it never happened.

At least, not again after New Years that first year apart.

He would spend the days leading up to New Years in a bout of dread. Families were supposed to be together, visiting the shrines with one another, but his parents had decided early on that that was not for them, as they were always busy, off in Tokyo, without him. Of course, Makoto's parents always had the generosity to invite him along with them, but it never did feel right without his grandma there. That, and they had to pass the swim club on the way to the shrine. Haruka could barely look at it, stomach twisting painfully as he would remember the things Rin had said to him before he left, the look on Rin's face as tears brimmed in his eyes and his bottom lip quivered with such _hurt_ Haruka couldn't bear to think that he had done this to him. He would suffer, every year, under the worried glances and the concerned questions that he couldn't answer, _wouldn't answer_ , for Rin's sake at the very least. It was more than that, though. And as much as he hated to admit it, it had hurt Haruka just as much as it had Rin.

For so long, Christmas had been a holiday of missing things. Longing for people who weren't there, unable to appreciate those who were. And Haruka hated it.

Things were different now. Last year had still been a little rocky; it was their first Christmas together and they were still getting used to each other, relearning everything they used to know about the other, and discovering everything new that had changed in their years apart. They were finding out that Christmas had been plagued with the same thoughts for the other, too, and that they had suffered in a very similar way. Last Christmas was about healing and reconciliation.

This year, this year was different. This year was about making up for lost time - doing all the things they couldn't when they were apart. This year Rin was closer to his old self than he'd ever been, full of love and joy and laughter. And though Haruka loved every facet of the other boy, the happy one was his favorite. And it just felt right to have Rin tucked close to his side, sharing his warmth, smiling and laughing and _glowing_ , and it made Haruka wonder if the phrase "my shining" was more applicable to Rin because he always seemed to burn so much _brighter_.

They had come so far in such a short amount of time, and two years ago Haruka would have never imagined that he would be here today, on a date with the boy he's loved since they were twelve, fighting a smile while his heart thudded almost uncontrollably. He would have never imagined it was possible for him to feel this _happy_.

“What has you all smiley?” Rin asked, confused. Haruka's face wrinkled in surprise, a little disoriented at being pulled so abruptly from his thoughts. He seemed to consider his answer a moment, his brows scrunching up with thought. Then, he leaned over and tucked his face into Rin’s neck, whispering softly.

“Christmas feels a lot different this year,” Haruka’s lips brushed the words gently against Rin’s ear, “it’s better.”

It was clear in the way Rin smiled that he knew exactly what Haruka meant. He tentatively nuzzled the side of his face against Haruka's, quietly uttering an agreement. Haruka pressed a quick kiss to the top of Rin's cheekbone before pulling away, a blush gracing the spot he had kissed on both of their faces.

When they came to the end of the street they were swept away by the sight of a beautiful tree, done up in thousands of glimmering lights. Its trunk was completely wrapped in white bulbs so that not a single inch of its surface wasn't shining. The white lights were spread sporadically throughout the branches, but the main colors were a soft pink and green, giving the effect of a giant, shimmering sakura tree. Some strands of pink lights were left dangling, gently brushing the ground to suggest falling petals, and there were more pink lights scattered about the sidewalk around the tree to further cement the illusion. Even though the tree was dead with winter, the lively, random bursts of lit up branches from the top of the trunk and the flickering warmth of the twinkle lights almost created the feel of a pleasant, spring afternoon, breeze rustling along through the petals.

A tiny gasp of wonder pushed its way past Rin’s lips, and it was so endearing Haruka couldn't resist the urge to reach out and twine their fingers together, giving Rin’s hand a firm but gentle squeeze.

When Rin looked over to smile at him, his eyes were shining brighter than all of the lights in the square.

They stood in silent awe for some moments until Haruka said something, quiet and breathless, low and barely there, but Rin _heard_ it -

_“Romantic, right?”_

\- and if the surprised lift of his brow and the displeased curve of his lips were any indication, he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Too late for that.

"Haru!" Rin laughed, leaning into his boyfriend's shoulder teasingly, "are you making fun of me?"

"S-Shut up," Haruka frowned, and Rin fought the urge to tell him he'll get a wrinkly forehead if he kept doing that. Haruka turned his head away in his customary "I'm done with this conversation" gesture. Instead of filling Haruka's silence, Rin simply rested his head on Haruka's shoulder and waited. Sometimes it was best to wait; it gave Haruka the room and time to adequately put his thoughts into words. He could see Haruka's eyes gazing intently at the tree, thoughts whirring about in his head. He swallowed, and Rin could feel it in the slight rise and fall of his shoulders.

"It looks like our tree from elementary school," Haruka said, barely a whisper, and Rin flushed with happiness. _Our tree_... he thought, and his heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah," Rin breathed, trying and failing to suppress a dorky grin. "It does. Brings bad a lot of memories, huh? You were such a cute little kid. You never stopped being so annoying though," Rin sighed like it was one of his great regrets. Haruka turned and glared, and Rin laughed. "Geez, okay! I was annoying too, fine!"

"You still are," Haruka quipped, playfully jabbing Rin in the ribs with their linked hands. Rin scowled.

"Not as annoying as you!"

"It's okay," Haruka admitted slyly, giving the barest hint of a teasing smile, the one Rin swore was reserved especially for him. "It's cute. Reminds me of when you were a little kid."

“We did make a pretty good team when we were little," Rin mused.

"We make a good team now, too," Haruka added quietly. Rin blushed and nodded in agreement, squeezing Haruka's hand lightly.

“Rin, I’m, I’m glad you made me swim with you that day. I know in the past I seemed... unwilling, but - I never got to show how _thankful_ I am to you," Haruka murmured, turning to grab Rin's other hand. Looking into Rin's eyes, he could see every emotion Rin was feeling playing out across his face. Love, adoration, devotion, complete and pure _awe_ , and Haruka tried and failed to figure out what he ever did to deserve to be loved so strongly by someone who never half-felt anything. "You're..." he cast his eyes down for a moment, struggling to find the right words, but Rin was defenseless in Haruka's grasp, and would never be anything but patient with the other boy. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Rin. T-Thank you."

And even though Haruka was not the best with words, Rin would wait an eternity for every last syllable if it meant he got to hear him saying things like that.

“Haru,” Rin said, voice faltering slightly, but his eyes were full of love and his grip on Haruka’s hands was strong with conviction. Haruka gave a little nod of encouragement, and Rin exhaled shakily. “Haru,” he repeated, “I don’t know how long our time together is going to be, and I don’t know how much of your future you’re willing to spend with me, but I hope it’s a _long time_ because I want everything with you, Haru." He looked tentatively at his lover and saw nothing but encouragement and anticipation, so he elected to continue with a voice trembling with the intensity of his emotion.

"I want late night skype calls across miles of oceans between us and you might not always be energetic enough to stay awake but it'll be okay because your face is so carefree and adorable when you sleep and it won't be the same as when you're in bed next to me, but it will be _worth_ it. I want tearful reunions when I come home and you'll cry but be too stubborn to admit it - you're always so goddamn _stubborn_ \- and we both know I'll be a huge, blubbering mess because I'm the biggest baby on the goddamn planet and people will look at us like we're insane but I won't care because I _love_ you and if I wanna cry a little when I see my boyfriend then so fucking be it."

Haruka was looking at him with such pure, intense adoration that Rin knew nothing he could say from this point would ever be wrong, and so, with new conviction, he went on.

"I want to go to the Olympics with you, Haru. I want the plane rides and the stay in the Olympic Village and I want the press all over you for your amazing freestyle and you trying so hard to pretend not to care when you and I both know it's useless. And the reporters will fawn over how cool Nanase Haruka is, but I'll see that stupid little quirk of your lips and the dilation of your pupils and the quickening of your heart and _know_ it's more than just the proximity to water that's getting you excited.

"I want to be your biggest fan, and I want you to be mine. I want to be able to hear your voice in a crowd, above the water, above the voices of all the others, yelling my name, and when I accept my medals I want your face to be the first one I see, smiling like I know you can, eyes shining brighter than the water of a thousand Olympic pools. I want to kiss you on camera after you win your first gold medal, for all the world to see, and it won't matter what anyone else thinks because I'm proud of you now and I'll be proud of you then and the world deserves to know that.

"I want a quiet life with you - after we're done travelling the globe and swimming in every natatorium that will have us. I want a cozy apartment that's just big enough for the two of us while I finish up my education to become an English teacher and you start to take things over for Coach Sasabe at the swim club. And the club will jump in popularity because who can resist the opportunity to be coached by an Olympian? I want to stop by every day and bring you lunch and I'll get better at cooking because I wanna be domestic with you, and maybe I'll help teach a lesson now and then and you'll act like you're irritated when the kids beg us to race but you've always been a bit of a closet show-off so you won’t say no, and no one will time it so no one will know who won but it won’t matter because we are better than that, we're _stronger_ than that, and our love is worth more than 0.002 of a second will ever be.

“I want to help you coach a new team of kids to swim the relay, to show them the values of teamwork and friendship and how much of a difference it can make in their swimming and in their lives. I want them to be so good they’ll beat our record that we set at that tournament in sixth grade and we’ll _finally_ be able to take that photograph off the wall and replace it with one of them. We can hang our picture up in our apartment with our medals and awards and when guests come over they’ll gush for hours about all of our Olympic achievements and be bewildered when we point out that picture as our most prized possession - Makoto and Nagisa and I with our ridiculous smiles and you with your even more ridiculous frown - because, believe it or not, that was the most important day of our lives.

“I want to marry you. Not now, but later, when you’re ready and when I’m ready and we’ve talked about it. And when I propose it’s going to be the most amazing, _romantic_ thing you’ve ever experienced and you’ll be so wowed that you can’t even make fun of me -” and Haruka stifled a laugh at that but Rin didn’t pause at all “ - and oh god _Haru_ I hope you’ll say yes because your love is the most important thing in my life and I can’t imagine what it would be like to spend another day not belonging completely and utterly to you.

“I want to settle down with you and we can get a house with a cherry blossom tree in the yard and every spring you can complain about having to rake up the petals. You'll let them cover the grass for too long and attribute it to laziness but it's really just because they look beautiful, and they remind you of us, and you don't want to get rid of them just yet.

"And we can have kids and they'll play in that front yard while we watch from a bench on our porch where we can grow old together, and even if everything is crazy and unpredictable right now someday we'll be able to wake up and always know that the other will be right there, right where we belong."

Rin sniffed and wiped a stray tear from his eye, mouth scrunching up in an adorable frown with the effort not to cry.

"I'm such a mess, Haru, I can't say it without crying," his laugh was laced with thick self depreciation, "but I mean every word of it. I want forever with you, Haruka."

For a moment, it was silent. Haruka was somewhat aware of the burning glow of the lights in his peripheral vision, but it could never compare to the burning in Rin's eyes. The only thing grounding him was Rin's grip on his hands, or maybe it was the other way around, but in the back of his mind he knew that one of them was holding on so tightly, someone's circulation was going to get cut off. Tears were flowing freely from Rin's eyes, and it was such a horrible thing to say, but he really was a beautiful crier. Each sniffle was filled with love and happiness - it didn't hurt to watch like it did when Rin was sad. All of his feelings were on display so _honestly_ , and he was absolutely gorgeous.

He was brought out of his reverie at the feel of something cold and wet sliding down his face and - _he was crying?_ Haru looked around for a moment in awe before realizing that Rin was staring at him expectantly, and he hadn’t said anything yet.

“Rin, I - _everything_ ,” Haruka stuttered, “All of it. I want it too. The Olympics, the house, the tree, kids, I want everything.” It was almost frantic, the way the words tumbled uncontrollably from his lips. His eyes were shining with such pure, unrestricted _emotion_ it made Rin want to burst. "I love you _so much_ , Rin."

Rin choked back a sob and launched himself forward to bury himself in Haruka's arms, nuzzling his face into his neck. Rin's tear-streaked face dampened the skin on Haruka's neck, but Haru honestly didn't care. His arms came up on instinct to wrap around Rin's shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I love you, too, Haru."

They were making a scene - everyone in the square had to be watching by now. But Haruka didn't care, and of Rin wanted to, quote, "cry a little when he sees his boyfriend then so fucking be it."

Haru had to smile at that.

“Merry Christmas, Rin,” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, and the smile Rin pressed into Haruka’s neck almost felt like a promise that things could only get better in the years to come.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are greatly appreciated :) have a wonderful holiday everyone!


End file.
